


Broken Promise

by backtofive



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, Fluff everywhere, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lets say that Asami couldn't keep some promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promise

The plan was flawless; sale of information and evaluation content the next semester for various courses in tokyo University. They were going to earn money big-time from this. 

The scheme was actually a rather large affair that the two fourteen year olds Kirishima Kei and Asami Ryuichi were getting themselves into. But it was undoubtedly brilliant and Asami was really intent on carrying it out, as part of his plans to be a kingpin in the near future. Or so Kirishima suspected. Regardless, if Asami was interested, Kirishima was automatically engaged as well.

It was funny how they were friends in actual fact but their relationship was more like that of boss and assistance. It got even weirder ever since Suoh started to hang out with them, getting rid of all inconveniences (people who got in the way) like a trained bodyguard. Asami even told him that Suoh would be the head of security of his organization one day. "It is gonna be named 'Sion'" the taller boy had said and neither Suoh nor Kirishima ever doubted his ability to do it. In fact, if Asami was going to be a crime lord, Kirishima would make sure to be his secretary. They worked really well together.

"What are you going to do with your share of the money?" Ryuichi asked casually. He was wearing a black t-shirt, crouched next to the console playing some video game. He didn't actually play these sort of things; it was just for show. After all, who would even guess that two fourteen year old boys were going to steal Tokyo University tests and sell them to college students? That surely wasn't a normal occurrence, right?

"I'm gonna save it in a bank, with a fake identity, of course."

"I know." Ryuichi said, turning around to look at him. He was gorgeous, Kirishima admitted. Not that he was into guys or anything, but he would be lying if he didn't agree that Ryuichi's good looks was like a beacon that attracted people's attention instantaneously. Whether that was a blessing or a curse depended on the illegal activies they had planned.

This time round, his good looks and height had been helpful in distracting and seducing the right people for their mission; invading into the system. They could always hack into the system online, but the perfect crime wouldn't involve leaving tracks, so if the data theft happened on the computer of the institution itself, that would be so much safer.

"I mean, after that. When you are old enough to live by yourself and spend the money without your father's notice. What are you going to do then?"

"I will buy a house. A nice house... to live far away from my little brother." Kei sighed. 

Ryuichi widened his eyes. "How come I didn't know you had a younger brother?"

"He isn't my brother! I mean..." Kei removed his glasses and start to wipe the lenses with obvious discomfort. "My father remarried, remember? I didn't tell you about his new wife's son because I am trying to pretend he doesn't exist."

Asami smirked in amusement. Kei was hilariously immature at times, despite being his partner in crime, literally. "That's interesting. What does he do that is so bad?"

Kei put his glasses back on and sat on the bed wearing a grumpy expression. "He is just way too happy and loud. He doesn't even walk like normal people, he literally bounces everywhere which is sooo annoying! And he is so fucking curious as well, like some cat that won't die. Once I even found him sleeping on my closet!"

"Why?" Ryuichi couldn't contain his laughter. Seeing Kei get so riled up was always entertaining. 

"He eavesdropped on one of our conversations over the phone and said that it sounded 'illegal' and that he would find evidence to expose us. Apparently he dreams of becoming a criminal journalist or something like that and he is turning my whole life into a living hell!"

Ryuichi laughed out loud which was unusual because he was usually very serious, especially for a teenager.

"He seems too innocent, Kei. Give him a toy or something to play with."

"Ryuichi, you can play with him for all I care, but please let me know so I can close the door and run away or he'll bother me again some way or another. Well, now I'm parched. See what he does to me? I'll go grab some apple juice, be right back."

"Sure."

Ryuichi turned the TV on hoping to find some suspenseful thriller to watch after their scheming. Criminal activities always gave him the thrill.

He heard the door open and a weight sink in Kei's matress. 

"Hey, listen up." A kid's voice came from behind. "I don't have much time before onii-chan comes back."

Ryuichi turned around. On the bed was sitting the prettiest brat he had ever seen. He had golden hair and an adorable, mischievous smile. His bright blue eyes stared into his, brimming with confidence and he winked cutely just before pressing a button to take a photography with his disposable kodak camera.

"I don't know what you guys are planning but I just caught you!"

The moment Kei stepped back into the bedroom, the brat sprinted out, bumping into the boy and knocking his hand. All their juice spilled onto the carpet.

"I am going to kill him." Kei muttered, silently fuming. Ryuichi laughed once more, getting up and reaching the corridor just in time to see the pretty thing disappear behind a door.

"Don't do that, Kei. He is pretty, and cute, and smart, and-"

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Are you serious?" 

Ryuichi smiled evilly. "I want to play with him."

"You can't be serious." Kirishima stared at his friend in utter horror. 

"Yes, I am. I just decided, he is gonna be mine to play with."

"Please tell me you're kidding. I just said that when I get older I want to get rid of him!"

Ryuichi put his arm around his best buddy's shoulder and smirked. "Don't you worry, Kirishima. When we get older I'll keep him all to myself and you won't have to deal with him."

'I can't believe this! Asami just met that brat and he's already making plans for the future!' Kirishima thought. After five minutes of stoning, he decided to pass it off as a joke, a non-funny joke because God knows that Asami Ryuichi wasn't born a comedian.

Kirishima thought back to that fateful day as he looked at the picture that the brat had taken that same day almost twent years ago. He should have known at the time that it wasn't an unfunny joke. Or even a joke, for that matter.

"Big Brother! I just found the scoop of the year! Don't let him know!" Akihito suddenly yelled at him, with his trademark naughty adorable smile plastered all over his face. His bright blue eyes looked at him with confidence and he winked just before turning back to sprint out of the penthouse.

Kirishima sighed and put the picture on the desk. So much for planning to get rid of the brat twenty years ago. Now it was already too late.

"He is just as adorable as when he was a brat."

"He is still a brat." Kirishima replied, completely unamused. 

Asami smirked. The brat, as they so fondly referred to him as, really brought out the best in Kirishima. 

"Asami-sama...."

"Yes?"

"You broke your promise."

"Oh? What promise?"

"You said that when we get older, you would keep him all to yourself so I wouldn't have to worry about dealing with him."

Asami's smirk turned into a full blown smile when he answered. "That's right, I broke that promise. Since the promise has been broken and there is nothing we can do about it, go find out what he's up to and bring him back now."

Kirishima almost said 'you can't be serious' but decided to keep his mouth shut. He had learnt his lesson twenty years ago. Asami was no comedian... Of course he was being serious.

**Author's Note:**

> and the fluff never ends...
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to my beta [Kinoshita1227 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoshita1227/pseuds/Kinoshita1227%20target=) ❤


End file.
